


Just a Dream

by billiesbatsons



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 09:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billiesbatsons/pseuds/billiesbatsons
Summary: Freddy has a wet dream about a certain teenage superhero





	Just a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> The boys are 18 here but still in high school.
> 
> This is my first attempt at writing smut/nsfw, so please let me know what you like/dislike! <3

Freddy’s eyes snapped open, his breathing ragged. He could practically feel his heartbeat pulsing throughout his body.  _ It’s just a dream _ , Freddy tried to calm himself,  _ people have dreams like this all the time. It’s fine.  _ But his mind couldn’t stop thinking about it, and honestly, he didn’t mind -- he enjoyed the dream. He  _ really  _ enjoyed the dream. (He was sitting on Billy’s lap, grinding down against the bulge in his sweatpants. One of Billy’s hands gripping onto Freddy’s hip hard enough to leave a few bruises. The other hand on Freddy’s cheek, his thumb slipping inside his mouth, allowing him to suck on it. “ _ I need you, Freddy. _ ” Billy pulled his thumb away, a small whine escaping Freddy’s mouth. He moved his hand to the back of Freddy’s head, pulling on his hair lightly, exposing the other boy’s neck. “ _ I need you so ba- _ ”)  _ Fuck. _

Freddy winced slightly, his hard dick straining against his underwear. He wanted to relieve himself, wanted to think about how Billy -- _ dream  _ Billy, he reminded himself -- placed a trail of wet kisses down his neck, stopping at his collar bone to nip at his skin, while he bucked his hips upwards.  _ God _ , Freddy would give anything to feel that friction again.

The sound of the bed above him creaking brought Freddy back to reality.  _ It’s awkward enough that I think of this shit, but to jack off with Billy  _ in _ the room is taking it a step too far.  _ He threw the blanket off of himself, it was already hot in the room and the dream certainly didn’t help cool him down. (Billy crashed his lips into Freddy’s, kissing him hungrily,  _ desperately _ . He moved both of his hands to Freddy’s ass, holding him in place while Billy thrusted his hips forward. Freddy moaned as Billy took his bottom lip between his teeth, biting and tugging lightly. Freddy placed his hands on Billy’s chest, feeling the firm muscles underneath the thin fabric of the shirt.)  _ Shit _ . He needed some kind of relief.

Almost hesitantly, Freddy slipped his hand into his underwear, his fingers cool in contrast to the heat of his dick. He slowly began pumping his dick, trying to keep his hips still. He needed to minimize the amount of noise he made, and thrusting would definitely make the bed creak. Freddy didn’t dare take off his underwear out of fear of being caught, but the friction he managed to create was good enough for him. He squeezed his eyes shut and started chewing on his bottom lip, trying to imagine it was Billy’s hand instead of his own. (“ _ Freddy _ ,” Billy managed to breathe out when they broke apart their mouths for air. “ _ I’ve wanted this- you, _ ” He kissed the corner of Freddy’s lips, before following his jawline. “ _ For so long _ .”)

“ _ Billy- _ ” The moan escaped Freddy’s mouth before he realized what he was doing. He immediately froze and held his breath, praying to whoever he needs to that no one heard him.

“Freddy?”  _ Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck. _ He hears Billy shift above him. “You awake?” His voice was deep and raspy, and Freddy bit back another moan.  _ Why did he have to sound like _ that? It was the same harsh voice that Freddy dreamed of, the one that whispered in his ear. (Billy’s hot breath against his skin sent shivers down Freddy’s body. “ _ I want you, Freddy. _ ” He pulled Freddy closer to him before bucking his hips up, his dick grinding against Freddy’s ass. “ _ I want to fu- _ ”) “You’re not as quiet as you think you are, Freeman.”

“W-what?” Freddy’s mouth goes dry.

“You’re not quiet.” Billy climbed down from his bed, moving closer to the other boy. The soft yellow light from lamp posts crept into their room, allowing enough light for Freddy to stare at Billy’s bare chest.  _ Did he always sleep without a shirt? _ He couldn’t stop himself from following the trail of hair that disappeared underneath his waistband. Freddy realized where he still had his hand, and a flush of heat washed over his whole body.  _ Shit. _

“It’s, uh… not what it looks like,” he began, quickly taking his hand out of his underwear. “I- I… uh…”  _ God dammit, why is now the one time I can’t come up with some half-assed excuse? _

“It’s exactly what it looks like. You were jacking off.” Billy was at the edge of Freddy’s bed. “What were you thinking of?”

“N-no one.” Freddy gulped. “I wasn’t thinking of anybody.” A smirk crossed Billy’s face for a brief moment.

“I asked  _ what _ , not who.” Billy climbed over him, placing one of his knees in between Freddy’s thighs. “What was I doing to you?” Freddy opened and closed his mouth, trying to say something,  _ anything _ . “What made you moan my name?” He puts his hands on either side of Freddy’s head, his eyes growing dark.

“Y-you were… kissing me.” Billy’s face was hovering a few inches above his own.

“Do you want me to do that?” He breathed out, his gaze flickering to Freddy’s mouth for a moment before returning to his eyes. “To kiss you?” Freddy, terrified of his words not leaving his throat, nodded his head. Slowly, Billy leaned further down until his lips reached Freddy’s. One of his hands moved to grab the back of Freddy’s neck, getting tangled in the mess of curls, deepening the kiss. Freddy tentatively brought his hands to the sides of Billy’s face, and he feels the other boy smirk against his mouth. Billy pulled back, their breath hot on each other, leaving Freddy with his mouth slightly agape. Even in the darkness, Billy could see Freddy’s flushed face, the blush contrasting his pale skin, emphasising the freckles that littered his body. “Like that?”

Instead of answering, Freddy leaned forward, bringing his lips back to Billy’s, desperate for more. Billy lightly bit at Freddy’s bottom lip, using his grip on Freddy’s hair to pull his head back, before placing rough kisses along his neck. Freddy let out a sharp gasp as Billy playfully nipped at his collarbone, and he felt Billy smile against his skin. Billy moved his leg, rubbing his thigh against Freddy’s dick, causing the other boy to buck his hips up.

“ _ Shit _ ,” Freddy breathed out. “Sorry.” A smirk grew on Billy’s face, his eyes darkening.

“Don’t be.” Billy removed his hand from the mess of curls, slowly moving it down Freddy’s body. His fingers grazed the fabric of Freddy’s underwear, but he had his eyes locked on the boy’s face, watching for his reaction. Even with the slightest touch, Freddy let out a low groan, his eyes squeezing together. Billy hooked his finger underneath the waistband, pulling the underwear far enough down that he could easily grab Freddy’s dick. He slowly stroked it a couple of times, relishing in Freddy’s quiet gasps and moans. Finally, Billy tore his gaze away from the boy’s flushed face, and moved back.

“What are you-?” The question died on his lips as soon as he saw Billy duck back down. Freddy groaned as Billy started sucking his tip, swirling his tongue around his head. “ _ Fuck _ .” He bobbed his head up and down, taking in more of Freddy each time. Freddy gripped at the sheets on the bed, trying to maintain his composure, trying to not thrust his dick further into Billy’s mouth. Billy dragged his tongue along the underside of Freddy’s shaft, lifting his gaze to look Freddy in the eyes. “ _ Holy shit _ ,” Freddy’s breathing became more ragged as Billy took his whole length in his mouth again. “Billy- I-I’m gonna cu-”

He bucked his hips as he came, but Billy placed his hands on them, holding Freddy in place. His grip was hard enough to leave bruises on Freddy’s skin -- a reminder that this is real, that this isn’t part of the dream. Freddy threw his head back against his pillow, biting his bottom lip to stop from screaming. His hips twitched again as he came down from his high and he heard a soft  _ pop _ as Billy lifted his head. Billy wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, before giving Freddy a wide grin and a wink.

“Night, Freeman.”

“Uhh…” The only coherent thought his mind could muster was along the lines of: ‘ _ Billy Batson -- senior heartthrob at school, actual FUCKING superhero -- sucked my dick! _ ’ Billy stood up, making his way toward the ladder to his bed. Freddy struggled for a moment, trying to get his throat to work again.

“Did I really wake you up with my, uh… noises?” He could feel his cheeks grow warm, but he couldn’t find it in him to care.

“Yeah, but I was awake before you moaned my name.”

“Why?”  _ Stupid question. _ Billy simply shrugged, acting nonchalantly.

“I was jacking off to you. The noises you make when you’re having a wet dream are hot as fuck.”


End file.
